Sin Filled Lives
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: After failing to stop a rape/murder they could have prevented, the teenage group 'Sins' are punished with the very things they named themselves after. But 8 teens, 7 sins, one receives a penalty worse than that of the others... SasuNaru and other pairs
1. Introduction

**Greetings readers! This is the 9****th****? story to be published by moi and I find this one to be probably the strangest (so far anyway). Based on a story I wrote as a little girl, though adapted to include smuttier ideas and using Naruto characters instead of my own. Hope you enjoy the read! :D xx**

Introduction

Naruto collapsed on his bed, arms spread-eagled and his legs apart. He sighed as felt himself roll sideways and on to the floor. Yet again, he had forgotten his bed was broken. Stabilising the bed, he got back on and lied there in silence in the pitch black dorm room. He looked to the empty bed that lay on the other side of the room and felt a few tears well up in his eyes. He furiously wiped them away – it's not that there was anyone left to see them. Hell, the person who had caused them had already left his room.

Two years they were together and the bastard decided that he had found someone else to be with – and a girl no less. So, they had broken up. Naruto had poured everything he had in to the relationship and he ended up with nothing. He slammed his fist against the wall, ignoring the throbbing pain he got in reward.

It just wasn't fair.

How the hell were they supposed to face each other around the campus? How were they supposed to get on knowing that they were no longer together? And what was worse there was someone new to take his ex-boyfriend's place in their room – no one could fill that space.

Naruto got up and walked over to the other bed and laid on it. It still smelled like his ex-lover. He immersed himself in the smell before being disgusted with himself and taking the sheets, throwing them out of the open window. He looked down at them and realised that they had actually landed on someone's head. He ducked down instantly so they knew it wasn't him, not recognising the person it had landed on. Sighing yet again, he crawled back over to his own bed and tried to get to sleep, despite the wobbling and the creakiness.

It was that bastard that had caused the bed to be like this in the first place. With a slight smirk spreading across his lips, the blonde fell asleep.

- - - - -

The next morning he walked down to the campus diner for breakfast. He saw a group of his friends and sat down with them. They were speaking in hushed voices before they saw him approach.

"Hey, Naruto? How are you?" A pink-haired bubbly girl asked, not looking overly suspicious at all (.).

"I'm fine Sakura, thanks for asking. And yourself?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I've just been over my homework with Shika here. Come, sit by me and let's order you some breakfast.

Sakura Haruno; life time companion of Naruto and also, somewhat, his mother (.). She would always do everything to make sure he was okay, including telling him off if his grades slipped and cooking meals for him whenever she visited home and took him with her. She was very lovable in that aspect but also annoying. Today was one of her helpful days.

"Thanks Sakura". She beamed at him and moved out of her seat so he could sit down next to her. Naruto sighed to himself and stared around at the rest of the group who were staring at him.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kiba asked nervously.

Kiba Inuzuka; Naruto's best friend. They had originally been sharing rooms before they swapped so Naruto could be with his ex-lover more often. He had the same sort of personality as himself; loud, obnoxious but in the same sense an affable character with a big heart. Though, he was still an asshole.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Kiba", Naruto replied. He had a feeling this would continue around the table to the other people that happened to be sitting with them.

"Yeah, it's not your fault or anything Naruto", Chouji added, munching on some crisps.

Chouji Akimichi; another new friend that Naruto had met around campus, also friends with Kiba. He was a laugh, especially when drunk and could literally eat anything. Except pink bubblegum – though no one knew why.

"Yeah, don't worry", Ino and Shikamaru chorused.

Ino Yamanaka; blonde, beautiful and the reason Naruto found out he wasn't straight. She was bubbly like Sakura but more spontaneous and living for the moment whereas Sakura prepared for the future.

Shikamaru Nara; the laziest, cleverest person to ever walk the planet. He was pretty good-looking himself but was involved with a mysterious girl over the internet. Shikamaru was an enigma but he was helpful when he wanted to be. That was the general knowledge of their friend.

"Thanks guys – but seriously, I'll be fine".

The guys all looked nervously at each other.

"But, you were really in love with him weren't you?" Ino voiced quietly.

A sadness clouded together in Naruto's eyes and it looked as though it was going to rain again. Ino began apologising profusely to Naruto who looked down at the table and didn't talk; the table habitants saw a tear crawl slowly down his face. He then looked up and smiled.

"Its okay Ino, I'll be fine".

The others said nothing.

"Okay, Naruto what do you want for breakfast? I'll go and order it for you – I'm going to get mine as well".

"Well, a hot chocolate and a pastry of some kind", Naruto said, "I need something sweet".

"Okay then sure".

Sakura walked off. Naruto watched her as she got in to the queue and bumped in to someone. It was him.

"Oh shit", he muttered. Last thing he wanted was for Sakura to have a massive go at him on his behalf. It would make him seem more pathetic than he already was. However, he watched as she completely ignored him and saw how the bastard was trying to start a conversation with her. After several tries, she turned around and started muttering something to him, the angry look present in her eyes. Naruto turned away back to his other friends sat around the table and began discussing their latest History essay.

All of the friends took one subject in common which was History. They were also all in the same class. So they all grouped together to form a study group labelled the 'Sins' for some reason unknown to Naruto. However, he could see that all of them each had their own sin that they personified – but that wasn't something he was going to tell them. Yet Naruto didn't seem to fit the left over sin and decided that he was more like a mixture of them all – not that that was a good thing or anything.

At Hokage School, student had to take a minimum of three subjects and it was strange that all of the friends had ended up in the same history class, despite a popular interest in the subject History that statistics implied. Not complaining about it, Naruto just found it strangely odd and began to ponder the idea, ignoring the actual conversation that surrounded him.

Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't realise that Sakura had placed his breakfast in front of him, and upon noticing the food, began to tuck in to the food straight away. Sakura smiled as Naruto began to devour the Danish pastry she had picked for him and even asked if he would like another. She was adamant that he was not allowed to comfort eat through the break-up though. She was distracted by her drafting up a diet plan for Naruto that she didn't notice the ex walk over and ask to speak with said Naruto. Naruto paled instantly but agreed to talk to him.

Neji Hyuuga. Naruto's ex-boyfriend was a complete and utter dickhead. But a hot dickhead by any means and Sakura was resolute that the person he had got to replace Naruto was nowhere near as good-looking as Naruto, even though she was a girl. There was nothing special about the brunette that was waiting for him by the entrance to the diner. She had tied her hair in to two stupid buns on her head and looked rather unflattering in a pink and navy tracksuit. Neji was a white eyed, pale skinned hottie with long shiny dark hair. He was fit and toned from his karate activities; his father owning a chain of Dojos across the country. She narrowed her eyes at him as she watched from afar Naruto talking with him.

Naruto was shivering slightly with the prospect of being so nervous talking to someone he had been so close to only a week ago. Neji was talking about how he felt and how he still wanted to be friends with him, despite the break-up. Naruto wasn't paying complete attention to what he was saying, just generally nodding to him moronically and exaggeratedly.

"Naruto are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

When Neji didn't get a response, he inevitably got an answer. He clicked his fingers in Naruto's face to gain his attention.

"Look, Naruto. Do you want to be friends with me? I want to stay friends with you despite this. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I guess I can give it a go at any least".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure".

"Okay then, are you doing anything tonight? Maybe we can go out as a gang again".

"I'll ask the guys, I've got to meet my new roommate tonight so maybe tomorrow we can hang out".

"Sounds great".

Neji leaned forward as though he was going to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek like he used to, before stopping and waving instead. Naruto waved back and then walked back over to the table with the others.

"So? What did he want?" they all huddled in closer to Naruto to hear.

"He wanted to know if we could still be friends".

"Cheek of the bastard", Sakura stated.

"You guys, remember he was our friend before we got together. You can still be friends with him. I even said we could hang out tomorrow as a gang".

"Naruto! You didn't even ask us!" they all replied.

"Well, it all depends if you want to support me or not", Naruto stated, returning to his pastry breakfast. Everyone around the table remained silent.

"Well, if there are no longer any more objections, let's go out tomorrow. Plus, I have to meet my new roommate tonight and if we go out as gang I can invite him along without any trouble".

"Fine then", Sakura surrendered. The others around the table all mumbled and nodded in agreement, following suit.

"Okay, well I got to go to class in a few minutes and I left my bag in my room, so if you guys will excuse me, I'll go fetch it and see you later".

"Well, I'll walk with you, Naruto. I gotta go back to my room to pick up my Caroline Hackney(1) book I'm supposed to read for English Lit", Sakura added.

"Alright guys, I'll see you in History I guess". Naruto smiled and waved as he and Sakura got up and started making their way back to their dorm rooms.

"Did you make that up to follow me or did you actually have a book and leave it there?"

"Well, it's a massive textbook and I was going to go to the library after breakfast as I don't have Eng Lit today to study it. And I didn't want to carry it down to breakfast with me as it's too heavy. So yeah, I do actually have a book to pick up".

"Fine then – I was going to say, you don't have to do that. I'm not going to die between the diner and my dorm".

"Well, I wanted to walk with you. Is that a crime?"

"No, constant checking on me is a crime", Naruto smirked.

"Okay, enough with the smart-ass comments. I'm just trying to be nice".

"And I love you for it really. The motherly attitude is nice I guess. Just don't overdo it".

"Are you sure you want to be friends with Neji?"

"Well, I don't know. But I want to give it a go. I mean, I care a lot for him and I don't want to completely shun him out. Might as well salvage what I can from this failed relationship and start afresh. You never know, we could turn out to be great friends again or I absolutely hate his guts for dumping me. Simple".

"Well, as long as you're sure".

They walked along together, chatting aimlessly about nonsensical notions before Naruto reached his dorm room to pick up his work.

Naruto, as well as taking History, took Art History and English Language; illogical fantasies that one day he could be a famous writer spurred him to take three subjects that he could concentrate on instead of doing average, or even mediocre at four subjects. The combination of the subjects was hard, but it never ceased to amaze Naruto just how resourceful he could be. His friends took a range of subjects themselves but Naruto decided they all fit each other's personalities. Shikamaru took the hardest subjects by far; History, Law, Psychology and Politics, whereas Ino took more laid back subjects; History and Double Business Studies. They all worked hard despite loving to party and it was good that it looked like they were all going to pass their exams.

Well, unless something big happened to screw them all up.

"Well, I'll see you in History then", Naruto said to Sakura. She gave him a quick hug and he waved to her as she continued down the hall. Naruto took out his dorm key card and swiped the lock, using his shoulder to push open the door. What he saw was a luscious sight indeed.

A guy was in the middle of his dorm room taking his shirt off. Naruto stared at the pale abs of perfection and could feel his temperature rise slightly, saliva collecting in his mouth. Time itself slowed down as it felt he was staring at the half naked body of the guy for hours.

And then the new t-shirt was on and Naruto found himself staring at the face of the guy who had a body to die for.

He was gorgeous; his porcelain skin complimented his darker than black eyes and his ruffled black hair held natural highlights. His features were slender and he was rather thin, although giving off the persona of strength. He was also tall – taller then himself anyway. His tight clothes also helped to accentuate the delicious body he had. His face turned from expressionless to a slight glare as he spotted Naruto.

"So, you're Naruto then?" he said. His voice was sharp but definitely seductive.

"Yeah and I guess you're my new roommate".

"Yeah; name's Sasuke Uchiha".

"Nice – so... What are you studying here then?"

"P.E, Biology and History. Thinking of taking another subject you have here that I didn't have at my last college – Japanese".

"Nice range". _I bet you do P.E to tone up that __very__ nice body of yours. _Naruto shook his head slightly to stop his perverted thoughts and smiled at the raven.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"History, English Language and Art History. I also take part in karate activities outside of the college". _Why did I mention that? Death to brain .O_

"Interesting".

Sasuke began to rummage through his suitcase again. The conversation appeared to be over. Naruto walked over to pick up his English Language notes and books before walking slightly closer to Sasuke.

"Uh...quick question Sasuke. Umm, who is your History professor?"

"Why?" Sasuke sounded slightly irate that he was being asked a slightly ridiculous question.

"Well, you might be in my class, that's all".

Sasuke quickly checked the piece of paper on his bed. "Kakashi", he eventually answered.

"Well, you are with me then. Few pointers if you want to survive in his class; he is always late but he will always know when you're late so don't try to take advantage of his lack of punctuality; he is also not fond of marking things but will tend to award you more points if you hand your essays and crap in on time. Yet again, he always hands them back really late – so late we almost forgot we had actually written them once – so don't expect any decent teaching there either. But otherwise, his lessons are pretty good, and very interesting. Oh, that also means you can join my study group! We're called the 'Sins' for some reason".

"Naruto, are you gay?"

Taken aback by the sudden randomness of the question, it took him a long time to reply. _Man, am I so obviously gay? Please say I don't act like one of those stereotypical gay guys, please! _"Yes I am, why?" he eventually uttered.

"Just wanted to know – otherwise that poster on your wardrobe is sending all the wrong signals".

Naruto turned to the poster and blushed; he had completely forgotten to take it down after Neji left – despite the fact it didn't' seem to apply to Neji anymore – the bisexual jackass. Having a GAY AND PROUD poster in your room when you just get a new male roommate really wasn't the best idea.

"I'm sorry – I completely forgot it was there", embarrassment evident in his voice as he turned away from Sasuke's gaze.

"Nothing wrong with being gay", Sasuke replied casually. He turned back to unpacking his suitcase, saying nothing more. He did not, however, go in to any details his own sexual preferences, which slightly annoyed the blonde that was oh so desperate to know.

"Well, I, uh, got to go to class. When do you have your first class?"

"History with you. I already checked".

"Well, after History is finished, I'll show you round and introduce you to my friends if you want".

"Sure, whatever".

_He sounds ever so sociable._

"Well, bye then".

"Wait a sec, Naruto".

Naruto stopped in his tracks, halfway through opening the dorm door.

"Yes?"

"Which drawers have you got your stuff in? Just want to know where I can put mine". The raven looked slightly annoyed that he had to ask such a question so Naruto just pointed out and said nothing more, exiting the room and walking down to his first lesson.

_Wow, he is so hot! Even hotter than Neji – I didn't think that was possible! Got to bag him, I have to know if he's straight or not. Introducing him to the gang should be funny if he was annoyed just asking a simple question. _

With a slight skip in his step, Naruto walked on to his first class of the day, waiting for the prospect ahead to find out the raven's sexuality and use it to his advantage.

- - - - -

(1) Made up the name of the person on a whim – apologies if there actually is a famous author by that name :S :P

Well, first chapter done. Hope you like it! Get's more interesting as it goes on I swear (well I hope :P) Reviews would be appreciated and cookies for the review monster as well :D xx


	2. Stolen Innocence

Stolen Innocence

**Okay, I've never really written smut before so this is my first attempt at it. Please don't laugh too much at how bad it is, I apologise in advance I really do mean it. Okay, slightly morbid chapter in my opinion but I did my best with it. Hope you enjoy it! :D xx**

**Oh and note, those (.) things in my last chapter were mistakes – I did originally have writing in there I decided to get rid of last minute and I must not have deleted everything. I apologise for any confusion. **

Stolen Innocence

Naruto walked onwards to his History classroom, excited at the thought of being able to converse with his friends and see what they thought about his mysterious new roommate. After all, they were due to meet him. The nerves tingled through him like electricity and it was feeling he enjoyed. He hurried on to the classroom so he could reach the so called climax of this electrical impulse feeling. He felt it sparkle inside him when he saw the raven stood at the front of the class reading through an itinerary sheet stapled to the wall next to Kakashi's desk.

"Uzumaki, get out of the way!" Kiba yelled, pushing the blonde forward. He hadn't realised that he was blocking the doorway. The queue of three people – who all happened to be members of his study group – walked in to the classroom and sat down in their assigned spots. Naruto hoped that Sasuke would come and sit by him through not knowing anyone else in the class. He walked up to the raven and greeted him. The raven grunted in return.

"So, you okay? How do you find the school so far?"

"It's bigger than my last school but I think I'll manage to get around", Sasuke stated simply. Naruto was slightly disappointed – it appeared that the raven did not need his help, or was just too proud to ask. Either way, that pride was undoubtedly going to get the better of him, Naruto was sure.

"Do you want to come and meet my friends and study group?"

Sasuke just grunted in response and followed Naruto over to the group at the back of the classroom.

"Guys, this is Sasuke Uchiha – he's my new roommate", Naruto said, pointing to Sasuke. He threw his bag on to his chair and dumped the books he was carrying on to his desk.

"This is Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka", Naruto pointed to each of them in turn, "There is also another guy called Neji Hyuuga here but he is not here at the moment. Ahh, there he is", Naruto pointed to him as he walked in. Sasuke just nodded at each person but giving an odd glare to Neji as he walked up to them.

"Well, umm, so yeah. Be nice guys", Naruto added, "You too Sasuke".

Sasuke just ignored Naruto and sat down in the seat in front of Naruto. He turned to watch the blonde as he interacted with his friends, doing his best to add Sasuke in whenever he could.

"So, Uchiha, do you know that your roommate is gay?" Kiba said, laughing slightly at Naruto was annoyed how Kiba found his sexuality funny.

"Yeah – he forgot to remove his GAY AND PROUD poster from the wall. Plus I could tell anyway".

"What?"

"Yeah, look at you – you just radiate gay".

"Well, it takes one to know one Uchiha", Naruto growled in response.

Sasuke just smirked and said nothing.

_Damn! I thought I had him then!_

"So, Uchiha, are you gay?" Kiba asked. Sometimes Naruto loved Kiba's bluntness.

Sasuke raised his thin eyebrow, "What's it to you?"

"Wanna know. You are sharing a room with a gay guy – you never know; Naruto's a horny fuck sometimes. You could get attacked and raped during the night".

And there were times Naruto hated Kiba.

"Kiba! You bastard!"

"Alright kiddies you guys know the drill. We pretend I was here on time and just get on with the lesson", a voice at the front of the classroom suddenly spoke. Kakashi had come in without anyone knowing – as per usual – and had somehow already written their homework on the whiteboard. "Oh and Naruto – next time, don't call Kiba a bastard. It's too nice; call him something ruder that suits him better".

Kiba narrowed his eyes indignantly at Kakashi and Naruto smirked.

"Alright kiddies, get in to your seats. Yeah, Uchiha, stay with the blonde gay kid – he's your new roommate; he'll tell you what I'm like after class if he hadn't already. So, let's crack on with Nazi Germany for the third class. Who can tell me the economic state of Germany after the French took all their money for reparations?"

Sasuke looked around the class and saw that they were a bunch of laid back, lazy people. No one was sticking their hands up. He turned to look back at Naruto who also blatantly knew the answer – you could see it in the blonde's eyes – though he didn't have his hand up either. Naruto looked in to Sasuke's eyes and gave a quick shake of his head. Sasuke narrowed his eyes questionably.

"Well, no one put their hand up – good it means people weren't going to be prissy brain-boxes to annoy me. Right, basically all you have to do is read chapter 15 in your book and then you can leave. Guys at least read the first page before you leave and finish reading for homework, as well as attempting this essay question. You will need to read the book to get you started on this. Then I don't have to teach until we go in to the depth of it all. Clear?"

The class didn't respond and Kakashi smiled.

"Guys, your learning. I'm so proud. Alright I'm off, see you guys later".

Sasuke sat there, annoyed that he hadn't been taught anything and he had waited so long just to hear that. He rounded upon Naruto who just smirked at him.

"Yeah, that's our History lessons. He doesn't like to teach unless he has to. If he starts asking questions it means he's annoyed and he just wants the chance to annoy someone. And plus he has a sixth sense so read the first page and then we can scram".

Naruto turned back to his book. Sasuke looked to see that everyone else also seemed to be engrossed in the book – all reading the first page. Then as soon as everyone had finished they grabbed their bags that they didn't even bother to unpack and left the room. Naruto and his friends did the same thing.

"Hey, come down to the diner with us and get some food", Naruto said. Sasuke complied, despite not really wanting to. He found Naruto's friends slightly odd – but then again, he thought Naruto was too. However, the raven had to at least be civil with his roommate seeing as they were going to have to share the same room, like it or not. Naruto had not mentioned about his previous roommate but he had noticed a faint blush and sadness in his eyes when he pointed to the Neji character when he walked in. Sasuke glared without even knowing the guy or knowing the situation – whether he liked it or not, he believed he felt some loyalty to the blonde who was at least trying his best for Sasuke to fit in.

"Well, Sasuke, you going to grab something to eat or not?" the blonde asked out of the blue. Sasuke hadn't realised that they had reached the diner so quickly. The diner was a large cafeteria space, there were bright colours splashed on the walls and photos of the students acting immature. There was also a lot of immaturity going on in the diner; Sasuke had already spotted two sets of friends having mini food fights and laughing as well as some bets going on between a bunch of guys about who could eat more crackers.

"Man that's harsh. Though, I still won that last time I did it", the blonde said to Sasuke.

"You did that too?"

"Well, it was either that or the idiots stuffed my head down a toilet for being gay. So, I beat them at their own game and now they leave me alone. If the prats want to torture themselves, I'm not going to stop them".

"Guess that's reasonable".

The blonde watched as the raven hardly put anything on to his plate. It looked like the raven didn't enjoy sweet things.

_Dammit, I'm so sweet as well._

"Come on Uzumaki, you're blocking the queue".

"Fine, I'm coming. And since when are you allowed to boss me around, you barely know me".

"Well, you seem to enjoy doing it to me so why don't I do it to you".

_There is something I'd like you to do to me alright. _

The blonde shook his head from his rambunctious thoughts and made his way to the table that sat his friends.

"Heya Hinata", Naruto called to her. The poor girl almost dropped her tray of food in surprise. She smiled as she saw Naruto and gave him a shy wave. The blonde grinned back at her and sat down with his friends.

"So you guys, we're going out tonight then? I promised Neji we would".

Sasuke turned around and realised that Neji indeed was no longer with the group. He found it slightly odd.

"But Naruto, are you seriously going to be friends with him?"

"He was my friend previously so I'm adamant on trying to be friends with him again".

Sasuke looked at the other people around the table puzzled.

"Naruto and Neji had been dating for two years before Neji broke up with him just the other week".

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as he felt some kind of hard stare from Sasuke. It was slightly odd that the raven even really cared about him. After all, they had only just met.

"Naruto's fine though. He's sexy; he'll find someone else".

Sasuke smirked slightly at that statement.

It was an hour or so later when Naruto waved goodbye to all his friends that had classes. Naruto had no classes until the next day and neither did Sasuke.

"Want to go to our room? I've got a bit of homework I want to catch up on".

"Sure".

They walked along in silence until they reached the corridor.

"Have you been given your room key yet?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Oh okay then, I'll just get mine out".

Naruto fumbled with the key card in his pocket until he eventually pulled out the little piece of plastic and swiped it through. Naruto walked through and threw his bag on to his bed. He turned around to see that Sasuke had shut the door and was coming towards him quite fiercely. The raven latched his lips to the blonde's.

They were soft; soft but firm. Oh yes, Naruto liked the feel of them.

"Wait, wait what?" Naruto broke off and the raven began attacking the crook in the blonde's neck.

"I...want...you...now".

_Surely this is a dream?_

"S-say that again?"

"Man, you live up to your hair colour. I want you right now. You are incredibly sexy; I want to claim you for my own. Fuck that moron you used to be with – its nothing compared to what I can do for you".

The blonde began to get quite hot as he felt Sasuke nip at his skin with his teeth and sooth the sharpness with the soft, slickness of his tongue. Naruto closed his eyes and then he felt those luscious lips pressed back on his. Naruto enjoyed the sensation of the raven; man it was easier than he thought to get an idea of what this raven was like. Who knew it would be lust at first sight?

Naruto put his hands around the raven's neck; the raven placed his hands firmly on the blonde's buttocks and Naruto gasped, leaving the raven the opportunity to slip his tongue in to the blonde's cavern. It was warm and delectable and the fearsome fight that their tongues were battling was intense – it was never anything like this with Neji.

The blonde was very much enjoying the difference.

Naruto felt Sasuke move his hand from his buttocks and slipped it down the blonde's trousers, passing the boxers, stroking Naruto's member until it grew hard. It was beginning to get slightly painful, being confined in his trousers. Naruto began to unbutton Sasuke's shirt, wanting to marvel that glorious chest once again. Naruto broke free from the kiss after completing unbuttoning the shirt and began to move his tongue around the raven's left nipple. He heard the raven almost gasp as he bit the skin and sucked softly around. The raven began to do a little more jerking to the blonde's member causing Naruto to almost freeze up in pleasure. Naruto began to undo Sasuke's trousers, feeling at the same time the raven do it one handed to his shirt. Sasuke then moved on to his trousers, slowing down the rhythmic strokes to his member, knowing what Naruto was about to achieve.

_Dammit, not yet, not yet! _

Sasuke began to kiss all over the blonde's chest, releasing his hand. He looked down and noticed something on the blonde's chest. He used a finger and traced the outline of an interesting tattoo around the blonde's navel. He then licked the outline, sending pleasure signals to the blonde as he was getting closer to his hardness.

The blonde was beside himself. He wasn't going to sit back and idly watch though – oh no. Naruto latched on to the raven's neck, tracing his tongue around the crook. He felt the raven shiver slightly and looked to see Sasuke had his own tattoo close to his neck which he seemed to have missed the last time he was admiring the raven.

Tattoos were sensitive after all; he recognised it from his own. Naruto smirked at the newfound information about his new roommate and noted it for use at a later time.

Naruto began to slowly move down the raven, all the way down until he reached the rave's fully erect shaft. He tasted the pre-cum, before he gently began to massage the pulsing member with his tongue, licking up and down, causing the raven to shiver in enjoyment and almost groan in pleasure. Naruto engulfed Sasuke fully and began to gently suck off the raven – listening to the moans that filled his ears like the greatest symphony ever played.

Oh yeah, he was THAT good.

Naruto changed the rhythm of his tongue, slower then faster, to make sure he knew that the raven was enjoying himself. After several more seconds, Naruto knew the inevitable was approaching. The raven came quietly in his mouth. Naruto swallowed every last drop and decided he liked the taste. It was different from Neji but in a good way.

The raven looked down at the blonde who was kneeled in front of him. He was sweating slightly but he looked adorably cute, with that little drip of whiteness escaping from the corner of his mouth, looking up at him with wide luscious pools of blue.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde and gave him three fingers which the blonde coated in his own saliva; the blonde was very good with his tongue, he had determined that much. The raven bent the blonde over and inserted the first finger in to the blonde; he could hear the blonde wince slightly but continued by inserting the second just a few seconds after. After inserting the third, he proceeded to find the blonde's sweet spot, soon finding it when he heard the blonde cry out and moan. He thrust the fingers in and out of the blonde's tight entrance, abusing his sweet spot over and over. After a few minutes, Naruto felt Sasuke remove his fingers, readying his tumescence, feeling as he projected himself in to Naruto's tight entrance.

After a few seconds of adjusting, Naruto felt the raven penetrate his sweet spot again and again. Faster and harder the raven went; Sasuke seemed to know everything that Naruto wanted without even having to ask. Naruto was readying his climax, he was in heaven – Sasuke continued to plunge faster and harder, grunting with pleasure over Naruto's heavy pants and moans of his own. Naruto arched his back as he felt himself climax, screaming the raven's name, his cum spilt all over the floor. At the sound of his name, Sasuke spilled his own seed in to Naruto; he then withdrew his member from Naruto.

Naruto basked in the pleasure which echoed throughout the rest of his body; Sasuke collapsed to the side of him.

"You...really...live...up...to...your...words...y'know?" Naruto gasped at Sasuke who smirked in response. He crawled over and gave the blonde a kiss on the lips.

"Better go get cleaned up, dobe", Sasuke smirked. The blonde smiled to himself, before grabbing a towel from the drawer next to his bed and walking over to the small room opposite Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke smirked as he cleaned the cum from the floor; thinking about the sexy blonde who was showering in the other room. He felt his member twitch again at the sight of the blonde in the shower and decided to pay the blonde a special visit.

- - - - -

Naruto walked down to the meeting point with Sasuke, ready to go out as a gang on a night on the booze. He turned to look at the raven that he had the most mind-blowing sex with – twice – earlier on and shivered slightly in the remembrance of the pleasure he endured earlier. This raven was nothing like Neji and he was loving every minute of it.

Naruto waved as he saw the gang were waiting for him, Neji included with Tenten. He could see Sakura's slightly sour expression at the fact he was there, but Naruto smirked slightly at the thought pf how much better Sasuke was in bed then Neji.

"Hey everyone, where are we going tonight, has anyone decided?"

"We were just going to go wondering and if there is nowhere else, we were going to go to the regular", Kiba said.

"Alright then, is everyone here?" Naruto said, mentally counting everyone. Kiba, Chouji, Shika, Ino. Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke and himself. Right, that was everyone.

"Let's be off then", Naruto smiled.

The gang all set off; Sakura walked over to Sasuke and began to talk to him to find out more about the raven, whereas Ino walked straight over to him.

"So, how good was he then?" she asked, smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, don't try to fool me – I saw him checking you out and you checking him out and by the way you are glowing, you certainly had sex with him so spill the gossip or I'll yell it out to everyone here".

"Fucking amazing, alright?"

"Better than Neji?"

"Oh you don't even need to go there", Naruto smirked.

"Then your set aren't you?" Ino smiled, "And if that's not revenge enough, I don't know what is".

The gang all set off and soon they were enjoying drinks in the pub. Naruto didn't know how it happened but soon, the gossip about him and Sasuke had spread around the group pretty quickly. Naruto sensed eyes on him the entire time out and pretty soon after luring Kiba away from the girls dancing on the table tops and Chouji from the kebab shop on the way back, Naruto found himself having to walk away from a disgruntled Neji who was trying to talk to him.

"Okay, that is it, I have had it. Naruto stop avoiding me and come here so you can explain all of this to me".

Naruto stopped and stared behind him. Neji was several metres away and he indeed looked very pissed. Tenten was stood next to Ino looking more than a little put out and the others were dotted around the massive path. Naruto looked around and saw that they were in the middle of the park – the street lamps lit an eerily creepy scene that Naruto was all too familiar with in horror movies.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked calmly.

"The fact that you are fucking this moron right here", Neji said angrily pointing to Sasuke. Sasuke raised his eyebrow but said nothing about the moron comment. Instead he looked over to Naruto who looked evidently pissed.

"Shut the fuck up Neji, you have NO right to talk to ME about MY sex life alright?"

"I was your sex life, remember? Or have you forgotten already".

"Are you fucking serious Neji? You CHEATED on ME with that bitch over there", Naruto replied furiously, pointing at Tenten who didn't reply to the comment either. She was looking madder at Neji than she was Naruto.

"You have no fucking right to yell at me about this alright?" Naruto continued and Naruto saw that the realisation of what Neji was doing had finally dawned on him. "You broke up with me, and you broke my heart. But, you know what, I'm glad you did because otherwise I would never have probably met that fucking incredible sexy guy over there and wouldn't have had thee best sex I have ever had. So thanks Neji. Thank you very much for giving me this sex god instead of me winding up with just you".

There was a silence and suddenly there was a swishing of bushes and suddenly Hinata appeared from the trees, looking a little worse for wear. She looked at them all with a sigh of relief. Until she saw Neji.

"Oh dear", she whispered.

"Hinata? What the fuck are you doing out here this time of night?" Neji said to her.

"I'm just coming back to campus from my study group at the library", she said, panting. There was something rather odd about her.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"Yes I am; I'm fine", she replied immediately. Naruto sensed there was something wrong with her but was too angry at her relative to pay much attention.

"Hinata, get out of here", Neji spat at her.

"But you don't understand Neji I'm-"

"Go away!" he repeated.

Hinata began to walk off. Kiba jeered her to leave because he was too drunk to realise what was going on; Ino and Sakura began to talk about her behind her back and Sasuke just ignored her. Chouji was throwing up in a bush not too far away and didn't seem to know what was happening. Naruto glared at Neji.

"You have no right to yell at her like that. I don't care who you are, you don't deserve to have such a nice cousin. Hell I wish she was mine. We better go find her, you guys".

"Naruto, she'll be fine. She has one of the top belts in karate remember? No one's going to be able to attack her", Shikamaru drearily responded.

Naruto looked uncertainly at them all and resigned to defeat when none of them were willing to move.

"Fine, let's just get back to campus".

Naruto walked on ahead of Neji, not even turning to glare back at him at all. Sakura walked with him as well as Sasuke. None of them looked at Neji, except Sasuke which was just to smirk at him. The others eventually reached the campus and split up to say goodnight.

Sasuke and Naruto reached the door of their room; Naruto opened it and slammed it shut afterwards.

"What do you say to using that anger towards some rough sex then huh?"

Naruto smirked in response.

- - - - -

Hinata was slammed against the tree, kisses rained upon her entire body.

"Please, I'm begging you, please let me go!"

"Not in a million years babe", the mysterious voice replied, "You got away once; you're not going to again".

Hinata began to cry, tears flooded down her cheeks but they remained pale in fear. What was this guy going to do, was he going to let her go? He began to unbutton her blouse and began kissing her small pert breasts. She continued to cry but she didn't make a sound. She tried to push him off, leaving scratches on his arms and his chest as he took off his shirt.

"Oh this feels good, to rape one of the prestigious Hyuuga family. I'll die a happy man".

He had moved down to her trousers now. He was unbuttoning them slowly. Hinata began screaming at the top of her lungs but no one heard; no one came to help. She was alone in this park, with nothing but the feeling of impending doom clouding her mind.

The man pushed her on the floor and reached in to his jacked, pulling out a knife. He slammed it down on the ground, pinning Hinata's blouse on to the floor, the same the other side – she couldn't get away now. He steadied her legs and unbuttoned his trousers.

Hinata screamed again.

No help, no aid, nothing.

- - - - -

Gai was up for his early morning jog with his training partner Lee. Once again, they were running the length of the park to get fit for the nearest martial arts competition and with Gai's help, Lee could certainly win it. They were jogging along, each clad in green jumpsuits with orange legwarmers, talking about the upcoming competition.

Then they heard a scream. The two lads sprinted towards the source of the noise and discovered a woman on the floor, crying her eyes out and screaming.

"What's wrong, madam?" Gai asked the woman, kneeling down to check for injuries.

All she could do was point. The two guys followed the point's gaze and were horrified.

The naked body of Hinata Hyuuga was nailed against the tree; eyes open looking straight through them; her throat slit, bloody sliding down her pale body. Her clothes were strewn across the floor beneath her, blood dripped on to them. Above her head was a sign carved in to the bark of the tree;

_**Here lies the dead body of the best rape victim a guy could have. **_

Lee threw up in the bushes, the woman was still crying and screaming and as more early morning joggers approached the scene, Gai dialled for the police

- - - - -

Well, I hope I didn't gross anyone out too much with that :S Not pleasant at all I know.

Reviews would be welcome, monster needs some food, he's getting hungry :) xx


End file.
